This invention relates to a fixture for use with a retractable tape measure of the type commonly used by carpenters and people who are doing fix-up jobs around the house and the like.
Most retractable tape measures have a spring mechanism inside the tape measure which automatically retracts the tape if it is not locked in an extended position. Often times, particularly for professional carpenters, it is necessary to use the tape to scribe a straight line parallel to an edge of a board or plank or sheet of wood or in some instances, to scribe an arc around a fixed point. In many instances, this is accomplished by the carpenter holding with his hand a pencil or other marking instrument against the side of the tape measure housing, locking the tape measure at a predetermined point and then running the tab at the end of the tape measure along the edge of the work piece to be scribed.
While the foregoing method of scribing lines is satisfactory, it does not always result in a straight line being scribed nor always is it possible to maintain a parallel line since the pencil may move during the act of scribing and in other instances incorrect distances may result because of the pencil being located along the side of the tape measure housing adds anywhere from a quarter of an inch to an inch and a half to the distance read on the tape measure, which difference should be accounted for but often is not.
The present invention relates to a fixture for use with a tape measure and particularly for use with a tape measure having a clip on the side thereof which positions a pencil or other marking utensil in predetermined location with respect to the front of the tape housing which facilitates scribing straight lines as well as scribing arcs and provides a direct reading of the distance between the scribing instrument and the edge of the tape measure.